Idylle Angélique - 1 La tablette des âmes d'anges
by alyson.mp4
Summary: [Se passe dans la saison 12] Les tablettes, c'était censé être fini, avoir disparus de nos conversations. Celles des anges dispersée à trois endroits différents et celles des démons aux chaud sous les plumes de Castiel. Néanmoins, avec l'arrivée d'Automn au bunker, une quatrième partie de la parole de dieu fît son apparition.


Le froid, tout comme la peur, lui glaçait les os. La peur de trébucher, de tomber et de se faire dévorer le cœur. C'est cet peur, l'adrénaline qui la faisait avancer. C'était une des raisons qui l'avait amenée à commencer la chasse, voilà un an. Parce qu'elle est constamment à la recherche de cette sensation si particulière, cette sensation qui l'a faisait se sentir si puissante et invincible. Malheureusement, cela vous pousse des fois à faire des choses complètement insensées, comme aujourd'hui, c'est ce genre de mauvais jour qui vous conduit à piquer un sprint dans une forêt à trois heures du matin pour sauver votre peau. Se prenant toutes les branches et les ronces sur son passage, Automn était sûre de retrouver une multitude de petites plaies partout sur son corps quand elle rentrerait chez elle. Si elle s'en sortait. N'en pouvant plus, elle tenta le tout pour le tout et se précipita derrière un tronc qui lui fis office de cachette désespérée. Mais elle était consciente des capacités d'un loup-garou, elle savait qu'il l'a sentirait à des kilomètres à la ronde, elle faisait ceci en dernier recours. Elle courait depuis tellement longtemps que si elle continuait, elle s'écroulerait, ses jambes ne tiendrais plus, d'ailleurs celles-ci la faisait souffrir atrocement. Dans un dernier soupir, elle se laissa glisser contre l'arbre, pendant une fraction de seconde, elle se détendit sous les douces caresses du vent. Ensuite, un mouvement dans les buissons, un grognement, des branches qui craques sous des pas pressés. Il l'a cherchait, il l'a savait toute proche... Soudain, d'autres pas, le bruit d'un fusil qu'on charge, un cri de rage, un autre cri, on hurle un nom cette fois: « Dean! ». C'était une voix douce et masculine. Automn était terrifié, elle avait replié ses jambes -aussi douloureux fût-il- contre elle et pria n'importe quelle entité supérieur de la sortir de là, elle avait l'air d'une enfant effrayé du croque-mitaine caché sous son lit, mais à cet instant, la jeune femme n'en avait plus rien à faire. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était survivre, rien qu'une journée encore, rien qu'une minute de vie. Il lui en fallut une ou deux pour se rendre compte que le calme qui n'aurait jamais dû quitter cet forêt était revenu, un silence assourdissant, un silence insupportable maintenant que tout était fini. Qui avait vaincu l'autre ? Le monstre ou ce qui était supposément un humain ? Si c'était l'humain, peut-être s'attendait-il à ce qu'une autre créature du mal sorte des fourrés pour les achever lui et son compagnon ? L'avait-ils seulement vue ? Elle qui avait eu l'audace de poursuivre un être plus fort qu'elle ? La chasseresse n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle savait qu'elle avait une chance sur deux de mourir d'une manière atroce si elle se montrait maintenant, Ne voulant rien faire de stupide, elle ferma les yeux et se replia encore plus sur elle-même, se voulant invisible auprès de cette menace, qui que soit le gagnant de cette bataille sanglante, il n'était en aucun cas inoffensif. Elle attendit qu'il(s) s'éloigne(nt), sans succès. Dans les dix secondes qui suivient elle se retrouva avec un canon de pistolet sous le nez.

 **« Les mains en l'air, lèves toi. Doucement...** »Il faisait nuit, mais Automn arriva tout de même à distinguer l'homme qui la menaçait (Cela devait être Dean puisque sa voix était beaucoup plus grave que celle qu'elle avait entendue précédemment) avec ce qui semblait être un colt 1911. Cheveux courts, yeux vert, un mètre quatre-vingt, assez bien bâtit; il l'a mettrait à terre en un temps record, mieux valait ne rien tenter d'imprudent, de plus son acolyte avait disparu. Donc, elle obéît à contre cœur et regarda l'homme droit dans les yeux, elle ne devait pas paraître faible (même si dans l'état actuelle, elle devait être assez pathétique)

« **Qui es-tu?** Reprit le dénommé Dean. Et qu'est ce que tu fiches ici?

* **Clic** * Le bruit d'un chien qu'on tire, l'autre était juste derrière elle, par sécurité, sûrement. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pensaient qu'elle était au juste?

 **-Réponds,** Fît l'autre d'une voix dure.

 **-Je pourrais vous retourner la question. Vous êtes des chasseurs?** Les deux jeunes hommes se lancèrent un regard interloqué mais le reportèrent assez vite sur la petite blonde qui se tenait devant eux.

 **-Moi c'est Dean Winchester et lui c'est mon petit frère, Sam**. Ce fût au tour d'Automn de perdre toute contenance.

 **-Winchester? Vous êtes les gars qui ont déclenchés l'apocalypse? Les fils de John? Baissez vos armes, je suis comme vous.** »

Voyant qu'ils ne réagissaient pas elle porta doucement sa main droite à l'intérieur de sa veste en cuir et en sortit une flasque, elle l'ouvrit et s'en aspergea le bras; de l'eau bénite. Ensuite, elle sortie une petite bouteille contenant un liquide blanc et trouble et réitéra l'expérience, aucune réaction. **« Vous pouvez encore me faire faire d'autre tests si vous voulez, je ne mens pas.** »

Après une dernière consultation du coin de l'œil, les frères abaissèrent leur armes avec une lenteur qui agaça Automn. Que devait-elle faire de plus pour qu'ils ne la considèrent plus comme une menace? Elle leva les yeux aux ciel et croisa les bras, bizarrement, elle ressenti des picotements sur celui de gauche mais n'y fît pas plus attention.

« **Je m'appelle Automn Singer** , (Sam haussa les sourcils, franchement surpris) **vous devez connaître mon père, Bobby Singer, cela fait un an que je suis à sa recherche, vous devez m'aider...**

 **-Bobby?** Répondit le cadet avec une expression dont lui seul avait le secret **, Bobby est mort depuis des années. Je suis désolé.** »

Il avait l'air vraiment peiné, Automn voyait qu'il tenait au vieil homme et qu'il avait été affecté par sa disparition. Quand à elle, elle venait de voir son monde se détruire sous ses yeux, elle était officiellement orpheline. Plus personne ne l'attendais nulle part. Les yeux dans le vague elle repensait au derniers souvenirs qu'elle avait de son paternel. Pas vraiment joyeux. Elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle a pour revenir à cet journée de printemps, c'était il y a neuf ans. Elle lui avait dit tellement de choses horribles... Voyant la jeune femme au bords des larmes, Sam se dit qu'il serait mieux pour elle qu'elle rentre avec eux au bunker, ainsi ils pourraient éclaircir toute cette histoire et potentiellement trouver un moyen de l'aider.

 **« Est-ce que t'as un moyen de prouver ce que tu avances?** Dean avait l'air méfiant, en colère même **. Bobby n'avait pas d'enfants. Et s'il en avait eu, on les connaîtrais.**

Sam assez choqué parce que venait de dire son frère s'interposa entre les deux chasseurs et dit à son frère d'une voix rauque:

- **Mais Dean, enfin regarde la**! (Automn baissa les yeux) **Elle est effondrée ! Elle a le même regard que toi, quand on a perdu Papa !** »

Il était clair que Dean essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer mais malgré tout les efforts du monde, il restait Dean Winchester; le chasseur impulsif au sang chaud. Il ignora son frère et le dépassa.

« **Ok, admettons. Alors, t'étais où? T'étais où quand ton père à perdu l'usage de ses jambes parce qu'il s'était poignardé lui-même pour tuer le démon qui était en lui?** (Il haussa la voix **) T'étais où quand, à plusieurs reprise, il a faillit mourir pour sauver des innocents?** (Il criait à présent) **T'étais où quand il est mort, tué par ces putains de Léviathans ? Il avait besoin de toi mais t'étais pas là. C'était ton père et tu l'as abandonné.** » Il l'a regarda avec dégoût. Il l'a jugeait sans la connaître, sans connaître toute l'histoire. L'accusée ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, des larmes coulant sur ses joues lisses, sans succès.

« **Eh ! ça suffit, arrête, ça sert à rien de s'en prendre à elle comme ça. Dean, on ferais mieux de rentrer, en plus j'suis crevé, s'en est assez pour aujourd'hui.** » C'était vrai il était épuisé, et ça se voyait. des cernes presque violets soulignaient ces yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable. Combien d'heures dormaient-ils par nuit? Malgré sa fatigue apparente, il n'en était pas moins beau. Avec ses cheveux long rabattu derrière ses oreilles et ses traits parfaitement dessinés. Le jeune chasseur se tourna vers elle avec le regard le plus doux qu'il pouvait offrir. « **Tu vas venir avec nous.** » reprit-il. Il sourit légèrement, la jeune femme renifla bruyamment et suivit les garçon, ne perdant pas son but de vu.

Après qu'Automn ne se soit extasiée pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes sur la magnifique chevy impala de 1967 des frères Winchester, ils prirent la route, comme à son habitude, Dean ronchonna dans sa barbe comme il savait si bien le faire. En s'asseyant sur le confortable siège en cuir, Automn cogna son bras gauche, un douleur foudroyante traversa alors celui-ci, et arracha un cri à la blonde. Sam, s'empressa de lui demander si tout allait bien. Après avoir répondu positivement, la jeune femme reporta son attention sur son bras blessé. Encore un des effets secondaire de l'adrénaline, quand celle-ci redescend, ça peut faire mal. En effet une coupure assez profonde traversait son avant-bras de part-en-part et elle ne l'avait même pas sentie. Sa tête commença à tourner, elle eu juste le temps de s'asseoir avant de s'évanouir.

La jeune femme était réveillée mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux, pas encore. Elle voulait profiter du reste du voyage sans être interrogé comme une criminelle. Alors, elle écoutait le son du moteur de 240 chevaux de cette merveille dont elle était passagère. La voiture de John Winchester, le célèbre chasseur et ami de son père, cet homme barbu d'une carrure impressionnante. Elle devait avouer qu'il lui faisait un peu peur à l'époque, avec ses vêtements de bûcheron et ses grosses mains qui aurait pu vous assommer une goule rien qu'avec un petit coup sur la tête. Bon, et ce n'est pas tout le monde qui se promène avec un coffre remplit d'armes en tout genre. Malgré tout, la petite Automn restait heureuse de voir arriver John dans leur petite maison, elle attendais même ses visites avec impatience. Ce qu'elle aimait par dessus tout c'était quand il l'emmenait faire un tour dans sa superbe voiture. Elle se rappelait parfaitement le sourire du père Winchester à la vue de cette petite blonde aux yeux vert émeraude qui, à l'inverse de ses fils, n'aurait jamais à connaître l'horreur de la vie de chasseur. Les longues nuits sans sommeil destinées à la recherche de créatures plus effroyables les unes que les autres. Ah... Si seulement il savait comment la petite Leaf avait tournée, il serait sûrement déçu. Après tout les efforts que son père avait fournit pour que, justement, elle ne vive pas la même vie misérable que lui avant elle. Des fois, elle se détestait, encore plus maintenant qu'elle savait se qu'il était arrivé à son paternel. Ah ! Quelle égoïste elle avait été ! Mais ces pensées mélancolique ne changerait rien, donc elle se concentra sur la magnifique musique qu'était le moteur de la chevrolet. Elle hésita un instant à ouvrir les yeux et à demander s'ils étaient encore loin, mais elle n'en fît rien, elle ne voulais pas rencontrer encore une fois le regard accusateur de Dean et lire la pitié dans les yeux de Sam, non, hors de question.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle ne tînt plus et s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais Dean la devança et Automn continua de feindre l'endormissement.

 **« Sammy, je ne lui fais vraiment pas confiance, son histoire avec Bobby, j'y crois pas.**

 **-Dean, soupira son frère, arrête un peu, pourquoi t'as autant de mal à la croire hein? On ne connais pas toute la vie de Bobby après tout. Il a peut-être eu une fille et il a voulu la garder à l'écart de toutes ses affaires de chasseurs, ce n'est pas si insencé, ça aurait été normal qu'un père veuille protéger sa petite fille. La question est: pourquoi s'est-elle mise à chasser?** »

Le brun tourna la tête vers Automn et d'un coup, des dizaines de questions se mirent à germer dans sa tête. Qui était-elle exactement? Pourquoi Bobby ne l'avait-il jamais mentionné? Où était-elle toutes ces années? Il se retourna et se promis d'y répondre plus tard. Il ferma les yeux et profita du reste du voyage pour rattraper ses heures de sommeil. Dean, quand à lui, jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et scruta la jeune femme, il la surveillerai.

Sept heures du matin. Arrivés au bunker, la chasseuse ne croyait pas à ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux, un véritable bunker anti-atomique datant d'avant guerre. Un sublime morceau d'histoire dont seuls les frères avaient accès. La jeune femme descendit les escaliers en fer forgé et avança dans la salle principale. Elle s'émerveilla ensuite devant les milliers de livres disposés un peu partout sur les étagères de l'immense bibliothèque. Autant de savoir réunis en un seul endroit, c'était tout simplement incroyable. Elle était sûre que même son père n'en avait jamais vu autant lui non plus. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, il était collectionneur de livres anciens du monde entier, un vrai passionné. Elle sû plus tard que ces livres était pour lui un moyen de s'informer sur les monstres qu'il devait affronter. Elle passa dix bonnes minutes à parcourir les ouvrages en les caressant du bout des doigts, humant cette odeur si particulière qu'était celle des livres. Mais sa blessure au bras la ramena bien vite à la réalité, même si celle-ci était recouverte d'un pansement soigneusement appliqué par Sam, cela ne suffisait pas. Il fallait recoudre. Alors le cadet l'entraina dans une chambre inoccupé, il la laissa deux minutes avant de revenir avec une trousse de secours. Il en sorti une aiguille et du fil médical, enleva le pansement en douceur et désinfecta la plaie, ensuite il passa au moins une minute à essayer de passer le fil dans l'aiguille (il pesta d'ailleurs plusieurs fois contre celle-ci en lui reprochant d'être trop petite). Quand il y arriva enfin, il lâcha un petit cri de satisfaction ce qui fit sourire Automn. Un vrai bisounours ce garçon. Il leva la tête vers elle et lui lança avec une petite grimace:

 **« Prête ?** La jeune Singer leva les yeux au ciel.

 **-C'est pas la première fois que je me fais recoudre, aller, vas-y»**

Et sans prévenir, le chasseur enfonça l'instrument dans sa chair et la blonde réprima une plainte. Mais après quelques points, cela devenait de plus en plus supportable. En habitué, Sam finit en peu de temps. Il se leva et s'apprêta à partir, il se retourna vers elle avant de passer la porte.

« **Tu sais, Automn, Bobby ne nous a jamais parlé de toi, tu sais pourquoi?**

 **-Sûrement parce qu'il devait me détester après ce que je lui ai dis, on a eu une grosse dispute il y a très longtemps, et ensuite on ne s'est plus revu. C'est clair que je regrette aujourd'hui mais maintenant c'est trop tard, donc...** La blonde s'interrompit, elle était à deux doigts de pleurer, elle se mordit la lèvre et renifla.

Le brun souri tristement et baissa la tête, il allait s'en aller mais Automn l'interpella.

 **-Au fait Sam, appelle-moi Leaf.»** Il aquiesça en souriant à nouveau puis disparu dans le couloir.


End file.
